The Sunny Times Cult of the Windmill God
by Beauxbatons Beauty
Summary: When Goku and Veggie go to pick up their sons from daycare, they encounter alot more than they expected...


The Sunny Times Cult of the Windmill God  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at the paper. "This must be it. Sunny Times Daycare." He scowled at the big wooden sun the smiled at him from the top of the post, and shot a ki blast through it. "Damn sun. The grin reminds me of Kakarot's. Damn Son."  
  
Goku looked at the piece of paper. "Wow! This is it! Sunny Times Daycare! Wow, its nice!" He smiled at the big wooden sun grinning at him. "I'm sure Goten loves it here!" He opened the door. "Vegeta!"  
  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta glared at Goku. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Goku smiled. "Picking up Goten! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Picking up my brat. The onna was busy, and she made me go to this baka daycare."  
  
They walked into the nursey, where the toddlers sat playing. Suddenly the frightingly cheery face of a bright, blue-eyed girl with a long pink ponytail popped into their face.  
  
"Hiya! I'm Candi Love, the head day-care intructor! I supervise snacks, activities, and lessons! Today we had our weekly squaredance/ Disney sing-a-long! Also, for only $15 extra you can sign your children up for aerobics, accordian lessons, pottery, and our new foreign exchange program, where we send your children on a three month trip to AFGHANISTAN, to learn about foreign politics! Also, tommorrow, we are learning about different cultural beliefs, but the parents have to sign this permission slip before we can let the children walk on the hot coals. Thank ya! Also, there have been some questions about our ethics since we let that hypmitist visit two weeks ago, but it is not true we hypmitized that 5 year old girl to bow down to the almighty Windmill God. Sure, we are all children of the Windmill God here at Sunny Times, but we do not press our religion on the children! Understand? Hahehe!"  
  
Vegeta stared at her. "I'm...here...for my son."  
  
Goku nodded. "Yeah, me too. Son Goten."  
  
"Briefs Trunks."  
  
Candi smiled, and tilted her head. "Ah, Trunks and Goten! They are both good disciples of the Wind- I mean, great kids." She giggled, went up to a bookshelf, and pulled out an old, strange-looking book. The wall opened up. Candi pulled on a black robe and lit a candle. She turned to Vegeta and Goku, and with a grave expression she said in a voice oppisite from her previous, bubbly sound, said, "Follow me." She started walking down some stone stairs in a dark, damp corridor. Vegeta and Goku followed, and when they stepped over the threshhold, the wall closed quickly. Candi gave a low, evil chuckle, and pulled a black hood over her head. "Come."  
  
As they followed her down the dark steps, Vegeta leaned over to Goku. "Doesn't she seems a bit...strange to you?"  
  
Goku shook his head and gave that stupid Son grin. "No!" he said in a chipper voice, "She seems kinda nice!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Baka..." Vegeta looked around. The only light was the canfle Csndi was holding. Suddenly she turned around and stared him in the eyes.  
  
"Are you scared of the dark?" She gave a scary smile, and laughed. She swept a pink hair back, smiled creepily again, and turned back around. Vegeta was officially freaked out now, but he didn't show it.  
  
"We're here." Candi sat down the candle.  
  
Vegeta's eyes took awhile to re-adjust to the light. He suddenly saw the lights of hundreds of little candles. Everyone was in dark robes and chanting a strange matra. "What the hell..."  
  
Candi threw them some robes. "Out these on."  
  
Goku smiled as he put them on. "These are great! Thanks, Candi!"  
  
Candi smiled evilly. "Thank you. Follow me Goku. Vegeta, you stay."  
  
"How do you know our nam-"  
  
"Come!" They walked up on a pedatool. The room grew quiet.  
  
"My people!" Candi said, "I am looking for Son Goten, and Briefs Trunks! Their fathers are here!"  
  
A little dark-haired girl, who couldn't be older than 7 or 8, stood up. She wore a black robe, and had peircing green eyes. She gave a little smile. "M'lady, are you speaking of the lavender-haired one and his friend? I believe, M'lady, they are today's sacri-"  
  
"Catrinka! Stop!"  
  
Catrinka looked at the floor. "Sorry, M'lady," she said, sitting down.  
  
Candi gave Goku and vegeta big smiles. "Why don't you sit down and recite the matra. It calms us. I'm sure Catrinka will teach it to you. I have some....buissness to attend to, and I will be back with your sons shortly."  
  
"Actually, I really need to..."  
  
"And Sandy will serve some...refreshments?"  
  
"Refreshments. Oh goodie, Kool-Aid! My favorite!"  
  
Candi then disapeared behind a curtain. Vegeta sat down, and started reciting the matra Catrinka was telling them, but not really listening to it. He didn't eat any of the food. He realized Goku was slowly dozing off. He pretended to go to sleep too. When Goku was snoring loudly, and Vegeta was pretending to be sound asleep, the matra stopped.  
  
"They're asleep like babies," Catrinka said, "We must go and attend the sacrifice."  
  
As soon as they were gone, Vegeta jumped up and followed them, behind the curtains. There, on a small metal stage, was an iron cage. Inside were Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Children!" Candi said, smiling, "You are the victims! You have been chosen by the Windmill God, and now you will be sacrificed to him!"  
  
"Nooooo!!!" Trunks shouted. Then he spooted Vegeta. "Father! Get us out of here!"  
  
Candi jerked her head around and spotted Vegeta. "Catrinks! You said you had taken care of them!"  
  
"I thought I did-"  
  
"Never mind that!" Candi said, "I will just send the windmill people on him!" She laughed, tossed back her hair, and snapped her fingers. 6 men in silver suits that looked like an astronaut suits came out. Their face were covered by the helmets, and they had oxygen tanks. One came up to Vegeta. "If I were you, I'd run," one of the windmill people said in a haughty voice.  
  
Vegeta laughed. "If you were me, you'd be good lookin'."  
  
"Hey! That's mean!" Get him!"  
  
Of course, Vegeta was far more advanced in the martial arts than the windmill people. He easily took out all 6. Then he turned around, but the cage was empty. Vegeta spotted Candi throwing Trunks and Goten into a large, balck metal box. He ran up to it, and threw open the door. Trunks and Goten were sitting on the floor, scared out of their minds. A little, mechanical device peeked at them through a little wondow. Suddenly it spoke, in an extremely annoying voice.  
  
"Oh goodie! Two more! Bow down to the all-powerful Windmill God!"  
  
Vegeta stared at it in astonishment. Trunks started laughing.  
  
"What...?" the Windmill God drawled, "You expecting someone bigger? Hurry up, I'm hungry!"  
  
Vegeta shot a ki blast at the little mechanical god, and motioned for Trunks and Goten to follow him. Trunks broke into smiles when he saw him, and they follow him out of the box and through the curtains. There was Goku, lying on the ground, with a stupid smile on his face, snoring. Vegeta sighed, picked him up, and slung him over his shoulder. "Baka Kakarot..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at Capsule Corp...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi, Vegeta-hon!" Bulma ran in and hugged him as Vegeta and Trunks came in through the door. She looked down at her son and smiled. "Did you enjoy daycare?"  
  
Trunks face fell, he started crying and ran upstairs. Bulma stared. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head, and started to walk upstairs. "Don't ask. And...onna?"  
  
"Yeah, vegeta?"  
  
"Call that daycare, and tell them that Trunks won't be attending anymore. Okay?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
K-chan: How was that?  
  
Veggie: uh...weird....  
  
K-chan: I forgot to do the disclaimer earlier. I:  
  
a) don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.  
  
b) don't own 'the all-powerful Windmill God'. (its from a movie)  
  
c) don't own the Windmill People.  
  
d) don't own parts of the dialouge. (if you were me, you'd be good lookin', bow down to the all-powerful windmill god...etc.) 


End file.
